


nightmare

by natodiangelo



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Ren wakes up from a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got asked earlier to write more for super lovers and i had a few spare minutes so i wrote this
> 
> this is just about ren, no romance or even any mention of his relationship with haru so sorry to disappoint

Ren woke up with a start, grasping at the bedsheets and breathing hard. He laid there for a moment, catching his breath and gathering his surroundings. 

The bedroom was dark. There was no light except for what seeped in through the curtains, cold gray where it fell upon the floor. The sheets were a mess around his legs and his pajamas were twisted uncomfortably. He sat up and yanked his shirt the right way. 

Haru was sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn’t help but watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, listen to the faint sound of his snores. He fixed the blankets and laid back down, facing Haru. 

He had a nightmare. It wasn’t often that he remembered his dreams at all, much less wake in the middle of the night because of one. But this one… 

It was set in the time in the orphanage, before Haruko and Haru and everything he had gotten so used to. He couldn’t remember the details, now that he’s calmed down, but something had happened with one of the other kids. He had been attacked, maybe, or had attacked someone. Whatever it had been was obviously bad, since he had woken up because of it. 

He wondered why a dream like that would come out now. He was adjusted, had been for a long time, and nothing particularly different had happened lately. Nothing to spark such a dream from showing up. 

Maybe he missed Haruko. He supposed it had been a while since he’d seen her. 

He’d email her in the morning, he decided. He glanced over Haru’s face again – blank and relaxed in sleep. His mouth was parted just a little, and Ren could just barely see a line of drool dripping from his mouth. 

He closed his eyes and focused on Haru’s steady breathing, letting himself ease into sleep. He’d forget all about the dream by morning, he was sure, so there was no point in worrying about it now. 

A few minutes later, and Ren was asleep.


End file.
